


Notes to Hope

by elleswxrner



Series: my hosie heart [10]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: (the ones that are still alive at leats oops), F/F, F/M, Hosie Endgame, also these are shorts, but you know me i'm a sucker for a slow burn, it's gonna be josie's pov all the time, kinda angsty, so many ships my girls get it but not with each other ok i'm bitter, so mentions of posie jandon handon and others, the mikaleson are here too, they're like little nots so they're short, this goes from the moment hope enrolled to seaosn 2 of legacies, we will see josie's insight on the big secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleswxrner/pseuds/elleswxrner
Summary: Some notes Josie wrote for her yet never dared to slip under her doorstarted: 13/05/2020ended:
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: my hosie heart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259360
Comments: 49
Kudos: 167





	1. · · ·

_ Timeline and ages ( because Legacies forgot about it, but I didn't ) _

**Hope Mikaelson** ( May 2, 2012 ):

· 2019 (start of the Salvatore School) : 7 years old

· 2026 (seaon 5 of The Originals) : 14 years old

· 2028 : 16 years old

· 2030 (season 1 of Legacies) : 18 years old

**Josie Saltzman** ( March 15, 2014 ):

· 2019 (start of the Salvatore School) : 5 years old

· 2026 (seaon 5 of The Originals) : 12 years old

· 2028 : 14 years old

· 2030 (season 1 of Legacies) : 16 years old


	2. note one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're short i know, i'm busy with examns and trying not to fail any more classes :)

**March 19th 2025**

Dear Hope,

Lizzie and I tried to talk with you again today. You didn't want to talk to us. Lizzie says you're dumb but I don't think you are. You looked sad. You always look sad. Dad and mom didn't want to tell me why. They say it's rude to pressure people to talk about their sadness. They seem to do it with Lizzie though.

I don't know if I'm going to give this to you, but I didn't want to do homework.

_\- Josie._


	3. note two

**April 4th 2025**

Dear Hope, **  
**

Some girls say you were being rude to them today because you didn't talk. I didn't believe it. You're not mean, you're just quiet. Quiet people think loud, that's what my mom says about me. Maybe you miss your mom, I miss mine when she goes away for school things.

I saw you talking with a boy today. Well, you didn't do much talking but you smiled at him. It made me sad. I want to be your friend too. I want to play with you too.

I didn't give you the first note. I don't think I will give you this one.

_\- Josie._


	4. note three

**May 10th 2025**

Dear Hope,

You've been missing for a week. Well, not missing but I didn't see you. Mom says something happened and she allowed you to miss some classes. She never lets us do that. I hope you're okay. I wanted to visit you, but you didn't answer the door. Even Lizzie said it was weird. I think she was worried too.

School's ending in a week, and I didn't talk to you that much. I tried though, so it's not my fault. I'm not saying it's your fault either, but I'd like to talk to you. Maybe next year?

Have a nice summer!

_\- Josie._


	5. note four

**September 26th 2025**

Dear Hope,

You came with your mom and a pretty blonde woman. I asked mom who she was ans she said it was your aunt Freya. That's a pretty name. She's very pretty too. You look like her. Everyone in your family is so beautiful, we used to think you all came from fairytales and royalty.

You haven't changed much during summer. Only your hair is less red, but it still looks very nice. We got taller, but I don't know if you've noticed that. I guess you didn't, you don't really look our way much. You said hello to us though. Does that mean maybe this year you'd like to be friends?

_\- Josie._


	6. note five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i wanted to explain something real quick:
> 
> Am i going to update "she" any time soon? yes. i'm trying to write as much as i can but i have papers to write and exams for online college and this takes me like 2 minutes tops, so i'm trying to do both. i uploaded this story now (i meant to publish it in june actually) so there would still be daily hosie content even with my exams killing my time. thank you all xx !!

**November 2nd 2025**

Dear Hope,

I saw you drawing on the gardens. I wanted to sit with you and talk, but you looked very busy. It's really cool seeing you draw. You make it look so easy. Your hair was up, you usually don't wear it up but it looks very nice. You always looked very nice.

I talked with mom. I told her I think you're nice (Lizzie had complained about how you didn't say hello to her. She wont' tell, but she really wants to be your friend). Mom asked me if I had a crush on you, she says moms can see that. And because I talk and look at you too much. I don't think i do. Look at you too much, I mean. I don't think I have a crush on you either. I just think you're pretty. But a lot of people are pretty. Mom says it's okay if I do.

I don't. We can be friends. 

\- _Josie_.


	7. note six

**January 20th 2026**

Dear Hope,

You wished me a happy new year and told me you liked my sweater. I think that's the most you've ever said to me. I really like this sweater too. Maybe I should wear it more often now, since you think I look pretty in it. You talked to me. And then you looked at me. And I saw you looking at me again and I caught you. I'm sure you blushed. I did.

This Christmas I've been thinking a lot. About you specially. About your red-ish now not so red hair. How soft it look and so pretty it is when it's up. About your blue eyes. I always thought they were pretty, more interesting than anyone else's. About your paintings, and your clothes, and that smile you gave me before the break.

I realized that I lied when i wrote the other note. I do like you. There is so much to like about you, I hope you know that.

_\- Josie._


	8. note seven

**March 16th 2026**

Dear Hope,

Yesterday was my 12th birthday. Thank you for the present, i really liked it. I know it's yours. Nobody could draw something so beautiful and make it look so simple. You didn't sign it and you didn't give it to me. You just left it on my chair, but I thank you anyways. I was smiling so much Lizzie got annoyed at me because I wouldn't tell her about it. Because you didn't make one for her. Because this is for me and only for me. A Hope Marshall original. Thank you.

Maybe this means we can actually be friends. I want to be your friend. Friends talk and hug and hold hands, that's good with me. I want to be your friend, even if I like you a little more than that. But you don't, and that's fine. I am okay with the smiles and the few words.

Again, thank you. 

_\- Josie._


	9. note eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, ao3 didn't upload note seven as it should've so i'm adding it sorry

**April 3rd 2026**

Dear Hope,

You got in trouble and dad wouldn't tell me why. I know you're back in New Orleans with your mom and I know something happened with Henry. He should be dead and he's not. People are talking, saying stuff and rumors. Someone said the world "hybrid" and mom cut the rumors off.

People say you've been lying to everyone. Have you? I don't want to think you have. I don't want to think you're a liar. But maybe you are. I realize I've just observed you, but I've never known you, so I can't tell.

I hope you are okay though.

_\- Josie._


	10. note nine

**April 4th 2026**

Dear Hope,

Roman Sienna is gone too. I know he liked you, or at least thought you were pretty. He liked to watch you. He was weird. But you watched him too sometimes, I've seen it. I didn't like it. But I can't blame you. It made me sad though. Maybe he went to look for you. Maybe he's worried. I am too. I miss seeing you paint at the garden and reading at the library. You always look at one book, maybe I should look at it? I guess it has to be interesting if you like it so much.

I still hope you're alright.

_\- Josie._


	11. note ten

**April 5th 2026**

Dear Hope,

You're back but you look sad. But your aunt is here, so I guess you're feeling a little better. I saw you walking around the gardens. I also saw how you looked at Roman when he smiled at you. I guess you do like him. I feel a little dumb. I'm glad you're back though.

_\- Josie._


	12. BLACK LIVES MATTER

**George Floyd**. asphyxiated until he died in Minneapolis, he beg and said that he couldn't breath. a cop had his knee on his neck. he died. the cop has been fired. no prosecuted. not charge with first degree murder.

 **Regis Korchinski-Paquet**. pushed off her own balcony in Toronto. she died at the scene.

 **Tony McDade.** trans man murdered in Tallahassee. the very few news that reported his murder misgender him.

 **Breonna Taylor**. emergency medical technician who was shot and killed in her home by louisville police officers, for a no knock warrant after apparent accusations her's and her boyfriends home was a trap house.

**there are so many more names.**

Scream their names. Remember their name. Remember why they died. Remember the anger and the pain. Black Lives Matter. They have ways matter and always will. Silence is violence. Staying silent is not an option. **Sign the petitions, text, send mails, donate to their memorial.**

please please **PLEASE** be careful at the protests. bring all you need to be safe (helmet, gloves, googles). wear **shapeless and logoless clothes** , they will not look for your face but for the clothes (ex: a skinny man on a addidas shirt) of possible have a backpack with different clothes for when you leave so it's less probable that you get stopped going home. **turn your phone off or don't bring it.** turn the data off. **bring first aid.** anything you can, you will make a difference for someone. **milk** will ease the pain of tear gas, but it will lead to infection. **water** will not ease the pain but it will clean the eyes faster and the person will gain sight again. **clean it from the inside to the outside** (from the nose to the ear). if you get caught by the police **twist and rip** your clothes, anything to get free. **scream your name if you get caught.** there are always people filming these riots and this way people will identify you, go to your rescue or know who you are as it's on tape. **do not spread images where you can see the people's face**. it will put them on danger. activists have been killed because of this. **learn and practice** on YouTube or Twitter how to treat bullets, how to clean eyes, how to do a tourniquet. **delete your social media print** if you're going to the protest, people have been arrested and targeted because they posted they were going to the protest ( here is how to do it: https://twitter.com/somenerdliam/status/1183916568771792897?s=21 ). 

**some protests are fake** , they are made by whte suppremacists so be careful. please be careful, trump has given green light to the use of force and arms against the people.

this is a link to a thread of **petitions to sign** , it takes two minutes: 

https://twitter.com/ardentlyswift/status/1265742789867982851

this ^^ is the bare minimum we can do. we have to educate ourselves and if you have a platform (like me, it doesn't matter on which social medial, it doesn't matter if it's little of big) spead the word, spread awarness. if you have white privilege ( like me ) use it. use it to uplift their voices. use it to make sound. sound it because you have a voice that some poeple will more likely listen to. use your privilege and get educate and stand with them.

here is a google drive that you can use to educate yourself on the Black Lives Matter movement and on black history ( credit goes to the creator, i don't know who they are because a friend sent me the link): 

https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bz011IF2Pu9TUWIxVWxybGJ1Ync

please be safe if you go to the protests and please spread awarness and activism. 


	13. note eleven

**April 6th 2026**

I did something bad and I regret it. I know you wouldn't say that, but I panicked. Lizzie swears she hates you now. She cried and I want to cry too. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Please.

_\- Josie._


	14. note twelve

**April 7h 2026**

I found the book. I found the page you read so much. It was tainted with blue ink. Niklaus Mikaelson, The Great Evil. He's the Original hybrid. We learn about him and the Mikaelson family in history class. I think I know why you left, or least least I know why you lied.

But they were right. You lied to everyone.

_-Josie._


	15. note thirteen

**April 9th 2026**

Your father came to visit. He's not as scary as everyone makes him to be. You look like him, you have the same eyes. He wants us to do something and I don't know what it is but I know it has to be something for you. Mom and dad keep us on the dark about it. But it feels dark and Lizzie doesn't like it. Whatever we're about to do, I hope you're safe. 

ps: I don't hate your for lying. Sometimes we all lie. 

_\- Josie._


	16. note fourteen

**April 12th 2026**

Dear Hope,

I haven't seen you since before the spell so I don't know if you're okay. I know your mother died, I'm so sorry. Mom has been weird too, she's more quiet but tries to hide it. It's like Stefan died all over again. That's what I'm guessing it happenedz that your dad died too. I'm sorry.

You probably won't come back until next year and even if you don't know I'm writing these, I'm just want to say I'm really sorry. 

_\- Josie._


	17. note fifteen

**May 2nd 2026,**

Happy birthday ❤️

I hope you're okay. 

I miss seeing you around.

_\- Josie._


	18. note sixteen

**June 10th 2026,**

You came back to get your things for the summer, it was good to see you again even if it was just for a second. I tried to go and talk to you but you left before I could. Your friends said you stopped talking to them. I know you're sad, if you want to talk I'm a good listener. 

_\- Josie._


	19. note seventee

**_September 15th 2026,_ **

You came back to school. Your aunt Freya and a pretty brunette hugged you goodbye. You smiles and laughed with them so I guess you're better. Most students said you would stay in New Orleans and that you'd be taught by your aunt. Everyone knows you're a Mikaelson now. Some of them are afarid and say mean things, but they are stupid. You're just you. Like always.

i'm thinking about giving you a note. You know, new school year new me. Not one of the ones I've already writen, just maybe a new one. Or maybe not. I don't know yet, I'm scared of you not liking me so... 

Anyways, it's good to see you again.

_\- Josie._


	20. note eighteen

**September 30th 2026,**

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.

i panicked. i'm sorry. i didn't mean to do it. i just wanted to burn the note. i shouldn't have i knew it was a bad idea. don't hate me i'm sorry. 

_\- Josie._


	21. note twenty

**April 4th 2027**

Dear Hope,

I dont' know of it's right to write to you anymore. Penelope kissed me and asked me on a date thid friday and I said yes. I don't now of it's fair for her but I like writing these, they give me some kind of sense of comfort (evn if you're never going to read them). 

I've noticed you're not around your friends anymore. You didn't have many but now you're really alone. Maybe i should go and talk to you sometime even if it's not likely you'll reply to me. Or if Lizzie gets mad. I don't know, maybe I'll do it next month on your birthday.

_\- Josie._


	22. note twenty-two

**February 15th 2029**

Hope,

It's been a long time since i wrote one of these. I don't even know why I'm writing this one, but i guess it's because i don't have anyne else to talk about this. Lizzie won't hear it and it's not like i have many friends either. 

Penelope and I broke up. It was good until it wasn't. Maybe it was my fault, or maybe it was hers. Probably a mix of it. I just, i don't know, what to do. It hurts to see her, and to see her as if nothing happened. 

It's stupid writing to you, specially because i have nevr sent any note. well, one but let's not talk about that. Somehow it helps, it's like writing it and letting it out. I don't know. I just know it helps. You help, even if you don't know it.

See you around,

\- _Josie_.


	23. note twenty-three

**October 5th 2029**

Hope,

It was nice of you to defend me in front of Lizzie. I know you two don't like each other and I'm sorry for it but it felt good to see you care. Or at least care enough to piss of Lizzie.

Talking with you was nice. It was easy, it came easy. Laughing with you, that felt different. Made me forget about what was saddening me these last months. And we'll, you pocked yourself which was pretty funny.

It had been a while since I saw your smile a real smile. your eyes squint and your face lights up. it suits you. happiness suits you.

I already tod you but i'm sorry about your mom. I'm glad we talked. I felt silly for keeping writing these and I thought about stopping but, I don't know, after today I will keep writing. They're for me anyways and I like writing to you.

\- _Josie_


	24. Note Twenty-Four

**October 15th 2029**

Dead Hope,

we did black magic a couple of days ago, remember? i've been thinking that maybe I shouldn't have done that. I know I shouldn't. Mom and dad have always made us promise that we wouldn't. Not with our family's history of dark magic and well, specially because of our uncle. I don't regret it though. You needed help and it felt goos to know you'd trust me with it. Plus we got to hang out so I'd call it a win-win.

Lizzie, dad and even mom have always thought that she's the one that ouwld be more affected by the allure of dark magic. But I don't think that sounds right. I believe it's me. Or maybe both of us. But nobody would bet on me for it. 

They'd be dissapointed.

_\- Josie._


	25. note twenty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i've been missing for sometime, my laptop was getting repared and my phone is being an ass. anyways, here we go again, entering more and more the first legacies season, i love it!!

**October 24th 2029**

Dear Hope,

i really hoped this year would be better, easier or calmer. i was wrong. we've nearly been killed a lot of time, which didn't happen since lizzie and i were kids. i didn't miss it. i miss the calm and the silence. the summer sun when we played tag outside. i just miss being younger i guess. 

i kissed rafael when that gigant spider attacked us. it was nice i guess, not an experiece i'd repeat with the whole being nearly aten by a gigan spider and all. lizzie likes him, and even if he doesn't liek her (and it's painfully obvious) it still felt wrong -even if it was just to siphon magic. it always feels wrong to want someone that lizzie wants, she always get them. that's why i never told her about my crush on you. why i liked penelope so much too, i guess i knew lizzie couldn't take her from me.

she's mad at me for winning the eletions for the council, even if it wasn't my fault. i didn't ask penelope to run for me, i didn't ask them to vote for me. but it felt good to know they did. it feels good to know people would trust you to make decisions on their best interest. i like that you're there too, because you're right. you're unique, nobody could or should decide for you. i like it.

i knew always knew you were something else.

_\- Josie._


	26. note twenty-sxi

**January 15th, 2030**

Dear Hope,

I hate exam season. Doesn't it feel weird? A couple of months ago we were fighting some gigantic spider and then nothing. The monsters stopped coming to Mystic Falls. Our biggest worry are grades again. I don't buy it. Neither does dad. Lizzie is happy she isn't getting any gigantic spider guts on her hair, but I know she keeps an eye on it too. I can feel something coming, and I don't like how it feels. 

Why didn't you go back to New Orleans? I mean, I think I know. You are the only one that can keep the Salvatore School safe, at least until we start learning real magic. Do you think your aunt Freya would want a job?

But you also stayed for Landon. I've seen how you two look at each other. How he makes you smile. It's fine I guess. You and Landon. I have been avoiding Penelope. It's just... so messy and I don't know what to feel or think about it right now. 

_\- Josie._


	27. note twenty-seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last one was a bit of a filler, i need to add stuff to fix legacies' screwed-up timeline on the show :)

**March 16th 2030**

Dear Hope,

Why can't I stop thinking about it? The gift you gave me? Who you knew I was missing? How you saved me? How I am not over you? I thought I was over my crush. How wrong was I.

You came to check on me this morning, and all I could think about was kissing you. I'm happy you came by, I know you'd understand better than anyone. Wanting to be with your mom, wanting to know her. I talked with mom last night, she's not mad I wanted to have some time with Jo. She was sad though, I could feel it. But it wasn't because of me, I think she was sad for not being there. But she was happy you were around, she says Mikaelsons have a dramatic ability to save their loved ones. 

All I could do last night was stare at the ceiling, hands around the talisman. "Make quiet things heard" you said. You really did make it thinking about me. Maybe I'll take that advice. I think it's time I make myself heard more. 

Thank you. I hope you know how hard it is not falling in love with you, Hope Mikaelson. 

_\- Josie_


End file.
